


Trapped in the storm

by NinaGaetana



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Late Night Conversations, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/pseuds/NinaGaetana
Summary: Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur are on a business trip, however, destiny leads them to be trapped in a hotel room with nothing more than the other's company.





	1. Snow on the road

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, so this is my first Fanfic, I am currently editing two more and writing another. So I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing this. Any comments and ideas are welcome! =)  
Love, Nina.

It was almost 4 p.m. and Nathalie was having a lot of trouble seeing through the snow as she drove down the highway. The storm was getting stronger, and the car had slipped a few times by now. She always enjoyed driving long distances, she found it relaxing; today it was the total opposite, she was really stressed. Not only that, she felt fear.

Gabriel Agreste's call with Milan's distributor ended suddenly.

-Damn it! - he yelled from the back seat.

Nathalie felt the car slip again.

-Sir, I... I'm sorry, I know you must be in Paris as soon as possible. And I am doing my best, but can we please stop for a while? I can't see anything, the snow is so dense, there is ice on the road and we... we don't have snow tires. GPS is on and off. I feel insecure about this. I... I don't want anything to happen to yo... us- she corrected herself in a fraction of a second. "Nathalie! pull yourself together!" She thought. Stress was starting to make her stutter. -There is a hotel just a mile from here. It's a Holiday Inn, sure they have Wi-Fi. Maybe we can eat something, you can call Mr. Ricci back and wait until it's safe to drive again.

Gabriel let out a sigh. He had to deliver an important design tomorrow night and he wasn't even close to finishing it. Yet she was right, they were not going to find snow tires soon and it was too dangerous to drive in the storm, even for someone as experienced as Nathalie.

– All right pull over in the hotel. I need a shower.

They had travelled to Lyon 2 days ago for some negotiations. But a 5 hour long trip had turned into almost 7. Honestly, he was tired, his back ached and just as soon as she mentioned eating, he realized how hungry he was.

Nathalie's face brightened up as soon as she saw the hotel. She felt safe. Only when she turned the engine off, she realized how clung she was to the wheel; her fingers hurt as she moved them, she saw as color ran through them again.

She let out a heavy sigh.

-Let's go Sir.

She got out of the car and immediately felt the cold wind cut through her body. She shivered.

The wind was so strong it was hard for her to move. Gabriel was already taking out the suitcases from the trunk and hanging them to the bellboy. He extended a hand to her, which she immediately took. He pulled her towards him and put an arm on her shoulder. This contact felt like heaven for Nathalie, she hid a little smile. He protected her from the wind as they walked towards the entrance.


	2. The Room

The lobby was warm, yet Gabriel didn't let go of her until they were on the front desk.

-Welcome to the Holiday Inn - smiled the receptionist.

-Good afternoon, two rooms please- said Nathalie.

-Oh, I am sorry Ma'am we only have only one room left. - answered the girl.

At this point, Gabriel was back again on the phone with Mr. Ricci.

-Excuse me, Sir, there is only one room left and...-

-Yes, whatever- interrupted Gabriel turning away to continue with his call.

-We will take it. - said Nathalie unaffected by his boss's attitude.

The room was on the 5th floor, it had one queen-sized bed, two night tables, two armchairs with a table, a TV, a closet and the bathroom. Nothing compared to the big, beautiful suites Gabriel was used to. Yet, they were there for a couple of hours. Or so they thought.

-Thank you- said Gabriel as he gave the bellboy a tip and closed the door. -Do you want to take a shower? - he asked Nathalie.

-No Sir, I will wait until we get home- she answered looking outside the window into the storm. She couldn't see anything past half a meter.

-Alright, I will- he said. He took some things from his suitcase and walked into the bathroom.

Nathalie always packed extra clothes in case of emergency, which came up handy that day.

She sat on the armchair and started going through her mails. Nothing important had come up, which was lucky, given the situation they were stuck in. Her phone rang, it was Adrien.

-Adrien hello.

-Nathalie! It's so good to hear you, I have been trying to contact you and father for a long time now, I was worried – said the boy on the other side of the line.

-I know, I am so sorry, the storm is so dense, there was no reception. We are now in a Holiday Inn, waiting until it is safe to drive again. Your father is taking a shower now. We should be home in a couple of hours.

-It's so good to hear you guys are someplace safe, but Nathalie, I think you are going to be stuck there for a very long time. – said Adrien in an amused voice.

-What do you mean? – asked Nathalie not fully understanding.

-Turn on the TV- answered the boy. Nathalie did.

"Don't be bemused it's just the news... Nadja Chamack again with this special report on the incredible storm hitting half of our country. The government has decided to close almost all airports as well as most highways. We recommend everyone to stay off-road for the night. We'll be back in a couple of hours. In other news..."

-Perfect- said Gabriel distracting Nathalie from the TV.

But she immediately felt as if she was choking. There was Gabriel Agreste, the man of her dreams, her perfect Adonis, completely shirtless, drying his hair with the towel. It would have been really embarrassing if he had seen Nathalie, jaw opened staring at him, at his perfect muscles, in ecstasy. Lucky for her he was staring at the TV.

-Nathalie are you still there, is that my father? – Asked Adrien. By this moment, Nathalie had completely forgotten Adrien was at the phone.

-Uh, yes, let me hand him the phone- said Nathalie standing up and walking towards Gabriel, eyes down trying not to stare at his bare chest. – It's Adrien sir- she handed him the phone.

Gabriel spoke a few words with Adrien. Nathalie quickly turned around and walked towards the window, she could feel her heart pounding in her ears, her face burning, she needed some air.

"For the second time today Nathalie, pull yourself together, just breathe"- she thought to herself.

-You know what Sir? I do need a shower - said Nathalie as she dragged her whole suitcase into the bathroom. "Oh my God Nathalie, take a cold shower".


	3. The game

Gabriel was going through the room service menu for the sixth time when Nathalie stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing black leggings, a white tank top and a loose grey sweater that exposed her shoulders. Gabriel stared at her, her shoulders were delicate, her legs were long and well-shaped. She was combing her long hair. He had never seen her with her hair down, no makeup, all-natural. He found her beautiful, she looked much younger without the usual stiffness and formality she always worn.

"Stop staring at her. What is wrong with you?" thought Gabriel looking back into the menu.

Nathalie felt eyes on her, she raised her own to look at Gabriel, focused on the menu. He had put on a white t-shirt and jeans and his hair was a little messy. Nathalie thought that was probably the sexiest image she had of her boss; and then there was the memory of him shirtless, she felt color raising through her cheeks again.

-I was going to order something for you, but then I realized I have no idea what you like- said Gabriel raising his eyes to look at her. – Here- he handed her the menu.

She sat in the armchair in front of his boss as she went through the menu. Gabriel could take a better look at her face, it was the first time he saw the little freckles located on her nose and cheekbones, he observed her long lashes and the perfect heart-shaped lips, now frown as she decided what to order. He liked the way her black hair framed her face; she should wear it like that more often.

She went through it and decided to go with the chicken sandwich and fries. They were both quiet, sitting on the armchairs one in front of the other, each on their respective phones when the power went out.

-This is not happening- said Gabriel. – Great- he dropped his phone with anger on the table.

Nathalie also put down her phone. The reception was still lost, and with the power down there was no Wi-Fi; technically, their phones were dead.

Gabriel laid his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes, arms crossed on his chest. Nathalie knew her boss, she knew he wasn't asleep. Yet she didn't say anything, there was a silent atmosphere surrounding them. It seemed like an eternity, it was becoming uncomfortable for her, and suddenly, without thinking it, three words broke the silence.

-I like Italian- said Nathalie in a low voice.

-I beg you pardon? – answered Gabriel opening his eyes and looking at her.

-You said you didn't know what I like, well, I like Italian food- claimed Nathalie.

Gabriel sat properly in his chair again, staring at her a little confused. She seemed unexpressive. -I always thought you were more into Asian- said Gabriel after a while.

-I do like Asian, but Italian is my favorite- answered Nathalie – So is yours.

He examined her.

-You know me quite well, you are there next to me every day, but I barely know you.

-It is my job. I prepare your coffee, I plan every menu along with the chef, I prepare every hotel for your stay, I plan along Hawkmoth every strike. I am YOUR assistant- said Nathalie.

Gabriel smiled softly.

-Sometimes I get the feeling you are more than just my assistant.

Nathalie blushed.

-Alright, let's play a game- proposed Nathalie.

-What game? - he said.

-We will ask each other a question, anything, the other must answer sincerely, no follow-ups allowed until next turn- said Nathalie waiting for a response.

-Okay, you start- said Gabriel.

-What is your favorite color? – she asked

-Red- he answered quickly.

She knew it already, but it was the first question that popped into her mind.

-What is your favorite color? - he asked

-Purple.

Gabriel didn't know.

-What is your favorite music? – she asked

-Classical.

Nathalie had guessed.

-But I do like rock as well – added Gabriel.

Nathalie was surprised, she couldn't imagine her boss listening to AC/DC.

-What is your favorite movie? – he asked.

-The great Gatsby – she answered. -What is your favorite holiday?

Gabriel thought about it for a while.

–Christmas, it was Christmas. It still is, is just with Emilie gone and all, I forgot how much I actually... like Christmas-. Gabriel's gaze darkened up a little and his eyes went from Nathalie to the cup of tea he had in front of him.

-Your turn - she said

-What did you want to be when you grew up? – he asked still a little tense.

-Combat pilot- she answered quickly.

Gabriel was surprised.

-What, why? – her response had made him forget completely her last question. -Everybody wanted to be a vet, or a dentist, or an astronaut, but combat pilot?

-Uh-uh, no follow-ups Mr. Agreste, it's the rules. – said Nathalie.

Gabriel smiled and nodded.

-Alright, alright, I'm sorry.

Nathalie smiled too. She accomplished her mission, she made him smile, he seemed like he had overcome that uncomfortable question and was now having fun.

Questions continued one after another.

-Okay, I'll go back a bit, why did you want to be combat pilot? – he asked in one of his turns.

-Well, I think it was my dad. I used to watch the Discovery Channel with him before bed. So, I fell asleep listening to the sound of the engines and bombs and stuff. Those guys were real badasses- she answered.

-And why didn't yo... sorry, sorry no follow-ups - said Gabriel

-Oh, I will allow this one, because it's a really funny story- smiled Nathalie. – It was my dad; he was a douche.

Gabriel raised one brow.

She pointed at her frames.

-I have worn glasses since I was 7 years old, you see. So, when I told my dad I wanted to be a pilot combat he said: "Baby, you will never be a pilot combat you are blind, they don't accept blind people in the army"- she said imitating his father's voice. She continued – He is a sweet man, he just doesn't know how to express himself, naturally, he broke my heart, my dreams, I was destroyed. You can laugh it is funny now.

Gabriel was trying his hardest not laugh but it was impossible, the way she had told the story made him burst into laughter.

-Ok... yes... he was a douche- he muttered laughing.

She laughed with him. Nathalie was delighted with the sound of his laugh. She had never heard it before, not like his, so natural. It was the sweetest of sounds. Combined with the glow on his dark blue eyes when he laughed, it made him look much younger.

The round of questions restarted after that, every now and then stopping to laugh and tell some anecdotes surrounding the answers.


	4. Bed

They were laughing so hard none of both heard the knocks on the door. The waiter knocked again, harder.

-Food is here Sir- said Nathalie standing up and walking towards the door still laughing.

-I think given the circumstances you can call me Gabriel.

Nathalie froze as she heard his words and turned around to face him.

-Gabriel- she nodded and turned around again to open the door and receive the waiter.

"Gabriel" his name still pounded in his head as it was pronounced by her, his assistant. What was this? Why did he feel like he wanted her to call out his name over and over again? It wasn't the first time she called him by his name, but this intimate atmosphere made it sound delicious from her lips.

-...el? Gabriel?!- Nathalie raised her voice getting him out of his thoughts. -Come on, is going to get cold. Look at this, food came with candles- she said smiling, waving the candles the waiter had given her for the blackout.

Gabriel laughed.

-Give me that, I will light them up- he said. Nathalie handed him the candles and matches.

This whole situation was surreal. He was trapped in a hotel room with his assistant, with which he was about to have dinner under the dim light of the candles. He was getting to know her, getting to know a whole new side of her, hidden under her professional image. Not even as Mayura, she had let herself open like that. And for the very first time in, what felt like ages, he was having fun.

They continued along with the game, bursting in laughter again as they had dinner. None of both realized how minutes turned into hours, how day let pass to night.

...

-And I swear Nat, it was so funny because Jagged had no idea where we were - said Gabriel finishing a funny anecdote.

Nat... Nat, he just called her Nat. And like if she had come out of a dream, Nathalie realized where she was, what time it was. This couldn't be happening, she had dinner in a hotel room with her boss under the candles, having the best conversation in years; she learned so much about him, his thoughts, his dreams. She had fallen deeper into him, this new Gabriel. She felt so close to him, like if she could stand up right now and hold him in her arms and it would be the most casual event ever.

-Your turn again- said Gabriel.

-When did you have your first kiss? - let out Nathalie without even thinking it. "God, that was inappropriate".

-Umm, highschool. - he said. -No, middle-school. - he corrected in such an ordinary way, like if the question itself had been about his favorite color.

-With who? - smiled Nathalie

-Uh-uh Miss Sancoeur, you said no follow-ups- said Gabriel with a crooked smile.

Nathalie opened her mouth in surprise and smiled.

-Alright, Mr. Agreste, this just got serious- Nathalie removed in her seat. -Your turn.

-When was the last time you shared a hotel room with a man? - asked Gabriel.

-Does my brother count? – asked Nathalie and laughed – Umm, some years now- she confessed.

Why on earth had he asked such thing? Maybe it was the intimacy they were sharing, but she reacted with such naturality to every question, even this last one. Gabriel could notice how comfortable she felt with him, he felt happy and powerful, making this woman laugh and smile was like a reward for him. Seeing his assistant like this, sitting in an armchair in front of him, legs crossed under her, totally informal, bursting into laughter, wiping away some tears now and then, trying to regain her breath. This made him feel refreshed, he felt like he hadn't in years. Lifted him like if he could touch the clouds right now.

He didn't want this moment to end. But then he saw her yawn. For the first time in hours, he checked his phone. The reception was still gone but the clocked marked 02:35 a.m.

-It's late, how did this happen? - asked Gabriel surprised and amused.

-Time does fly when you are having fun. Time to sleep. – said Nathalie standing up and walking towards the bed. -Pick a side.

-You take the bed; I will sleep here- he said.

-Don't be ridiculous, it's cold. AC is not working; besides, we are two mature adults perfectly capable of sharing a bed, just pick a side. - she said sitting on the edge of the bed. -Gabriel? -

It was a question, but deep down it was a prayer. One he couldn't resist.

It took Gabriel a while to answer, he was debating whether he should do this.

-Left. - his mouth had betrayed him.

-Okay, I'll have right- said Nathalie pulling away the covers.

This wasn't happening, was she really going to share a bed with her boss? Was this correct? All these questions were filling up her brain as she got into bed, but as soon as her head touched the pillow her lids started to flutter, if she wanted to refuse, it was too late. She turned around to face her boss now staring at her.

-Goodnight... Gabriel. – she looked at him one last time before closing her eyes.

She could definitively do this for the rest of her life. And so, she fell asleep.

It took Gabriel a while to process, he was still considering it as he watched her sleep. Deep inside he wanted to, he needed to. As if he hadn't control over his body he stood up. He took his pajama pants out and changed into them.

He sat on the left side of the bed and slowly slipped in, trying not to wake Nathalie that was now facing him, he was being careful enough not to touch her. Once comfortable he stared at her, her chest rising slowly as she breathed in and out. He slowly pulled away a strand of hair that was covering her face and placed it under her ear.

She was beautiful. How could he not see this before?

It had been years since he lay next to anyone. The woman lying next to him wasn't his beloved Emilie, then why was his heart racing? Why did he need her? Why did he want her close? Before he could stop himself, his arm was pulling her closer to him. He tried to pull it away, but she was snuggling against him, she let out a sigh as she lay her head on his chest. She was fully asleep.

Gabriel knew this was wrong, he needed to pull away, but why couldn't he do so? Why didn't he want to? That was it, he didn't want to. He wanted her contact, her warm body curled up against his. He wanted this. He felt what he hadn't in years: peace. He played with her hair for a while. His own lids started to flutter.

Tomorrow he would figure out what to do, say, think, feel. This moment was all that mattered. He lay a kiss on her forehead.

-Thank you Nat, for everything. Goodnight.

He fell asleep.


	5. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry guys it took me a while to add new chapters. I was recovering from 'reflekdoll' and 'ladybug'. Hope you guys still like the story. I love it so far.   
Love,   
Nina.

When Nathalie woke up, she had a hard time realizing where she was. She felt a soft weight on top of her abdomen. As she finally realized what was going on, she saw Gabriel sleeping next to her. That weight she felt was, actually, his arm around her.

“This is not happening, it’s a dream. You are dreaming Nathalie, wake up” she thought.

But it was real. Her boss was next to her, in bed, with his arm around her. She enjoyed the moment. She knew this was never happening again.

“But what if he wakes up? It’s going to be really uncomfortable”

Of course, Nathalie had no idea about what happened last night once she fell asleep. But she thought he might be uncomfortable for him to wake up and find her in between his arms.

“Oh my God, what if I sleep-talked?”

Nathalie used to talk while asleep.

“¡Oh no, no no no!”

She quickly but softly let go of her boss’s arm. She slowly slipped out of bed and walked towards the window. Everything was snowy, yet the wild winds were gone. Afterward, she went into the bathroom to wash her face and teeth.

-¿Nathalie? ¡¿Nathalie?!

-I am right here – she answered stepping out of the bathroom and walking towards the bed.

For some reason, Gabriel freaked out when he woke up and didn’t see Nathalie by his side.

Gabriel sat on the bed and stared at her.

-Are you ok Gabriel? Did you have a nightmare?

-I can’t really remember – he lied.

In his dream, he stared at Mayura’s magenta eyes as she fell, and he didn’t get there on time to catch her. It was a repetitive dream. It wasn’t strange for him to wake up calling her name in the loneliness of his room. Only this time Nathalie was sharing a room with him.

-Anyway, it was just a dream. I am right here – she put her hand on his cheek. -What do you want for breakfast?

-An omelet, and fruit.

-Right away, Sir.

Once again, they shared their private table for breakfast as they spoke about the storm, bed, Adrien, fashion. Once again it was just the two of them.

-We need to go back, Sir – Nathalie stated.

It was such a strange feeling for Gabriel to be called ‘SIR’ again, he was getting used to Nathalie calling him Gabriel. It almost felt, painful. But he knew things needed to go back to normal. It was just he didn’t want them to, not so soon.

It was way easier to drive without the storm, even in the snow. Gabriel was back on his phone, catching up with everything he had missed during their stay in the hotel.

-Excuse me, Sir – asked Nathalie.

-Yes, Nat – he said.

Nathalie’s heart sped up, he was still calling her Nat.

-Can I play some music? – she had never played music in the car with him before.

-Sure.

Nathalie smiled through the rear mirror.

She opened her Spotify and set it on shuffle. An Ed Sheeran song started.

-I like Ed Sheeran – said Gabriel still looking at his phone.

-I always thought it would be too cheesy for you.

-Of course not.

-Okay, next we can play Unchained Melody.

-Don’t exaggerate.

Nathalie burst into laughter. Eventually, they ended up creating a playlist on Spotify with all of their favorite songs; Nathalie would pick one and then Gabriel and then they’d pick one together. They were both pleased with the result. 


	6. Dancing

Once in Paris, Nathalie took a shower. It was the second of the day, but it felt so good to be home. She sat in her usual desk; she was back to reality.

Nathalie worked for about 4 hours straight, until she heard her boss's calling.

Gabriel was in his studio working on that design he needed to deliver.

-NATHALIE! – he sounded angry.

Nathalie was used to his mood, so she didn't really mind anymore.

-Yes, Sir? – she said opening the door of his studio.

He didn't answer.

-Yes, Sir? – she repeated.

-I can't finish it. I don't know why I just can't. There is something missing... What do you think?

-Me? Sir? I am just your assistant, my opinion...

-Is really helpful, you wouldn't be here otherwise.

-Alright – she wasn't going to fight with him over this. -Let me see it.

Gabriel turned a mannequin around. It was a beautiful long nightgown. It was purple more like dark violet. The color and texture of the fabric had Nathalie delighted. She walked towards the mannequin.

-Sir? Are you kidding? It is gorgeous – Nathalie was truly amazed by the beauty of this dress. -But wait, I thought the dress was green.

-Yeah, well, I didn't like the fabric.

-Sir, this is... one of the best designs I have ever seen. I swear – said Nathalie running a hand through the purple satin and chiffon.

Gabriel felt truly flattered by her words but right now, looking at Nathalie, standing right next to the mannequin. He had a brilliant idea.

-Put it on – he snapped.

-What?

-Yes, that's it put it on – he smiled. -That's what's missing. Life.

-I don't understand sir.

-Just put it on, please – he said putting on those puppy eyes, the same ones Adrien used when he wanted something.

-Alright.

After 5 minutes Nathalie was back on Gabriel's studio with the dress on. Since it didn't have a zipper yet, she had to hold it to her body with her hands. Of course, in order for the dress to suit, she had to take off her bra.

-Ok, Nat, you're... - Gabriel couldn't finish his sentence. Just the image of his assistant, bare shoulders, bare arms, bare chest, bare back along with the opening on her right leg was enough to make him shiver. Her perfect pearl skin in contrast with the dark fabric. The image was spectacular.

He couldn't do but stare, he didn't mind Nathalie noticing.

-Umm, sir? – she asked. -What do you want me to...

-Of course, come here – he told her. -May I ...?

Nathalie understood he was asking permission to touch her, to touch her body.

-Of course – she answered blushing up and looking down into the floor.

Gabriel fixed the satin and the chiffon on the breast area. He was very careful not to touch Nathalie's delicate skin.

-Hold it here – he asked her. She did.

Then he moved down into her waist, he kneeled in front of her and worked on a stitch he didn't quite like.

He was very cautious. His expert hands moved through the fabric so lightly. He stood up and took a step back. He analyzed every inch of fabric. He slowly turned Nathalie around.

-Time to work the back- he said.

Nathalie was having trouble breathing. She was amazed by Gabriel's proximity but also for the respect he was showing her.

While Gabriel worked the back of the dress, he saw Nathalie's back exposed. Her back, from her neck to the las curve of her lower back was exposed to him. He wanted to caress that perfect skin, that looked smoother than the satin he was holding.

-Don't move, I might hurt you with the pins – he warned her.

She froze. He worked fast securing the dress in his place. With the pins in position, there was no way the dress was slipping of her body.

-You can breathe, you know – he smiled at her.

She laughed softly.

-You can let it go - he said

She put her arms down, she was thankful, she couldn't feel them anymore.

Gabriel took another step back. He observed the dress, he observed the woman in it.

He took her hand and pulled her towards him.

Nathalie realized Gabriel was dancing softly with her.

-What are you doing, Gabriel? – she asked.

-Dancing, it's obvious.

-Why?

-I need to see the fabric in movement. I want it to feel alive, I want it to be an extension of your beautiful body.

Nathalie blushed. She hid her face in his neck. He softly laid his head on top of hers. He intentionally, yet gently, brushed Nathalie's exposed lower back. He could see her skin bristling.

So, she wasn't so indifferent towards him. Gabriel smiled.

-Can you please tell me why you called out my name last night? – he asked.

-What? – Nathalie stopped dancing immediately.

-No, I don't mind, I just wanted to know.

"SHIT!"

-I... I can't remember – she muttered.

-Really? – he crooked his smile again.

He was definitively teasing her. Yet she felt possessed by him. She moved a few millimeters closer to him.

She passed her arms behind his neck. He started pulling her closer and closer, his hands on the bare skin of her back. Nathalie was floating in this studio. There was nowhere else she wanted to be.

Three knocks on the door.

Nathalie let go of him.

-Father, Nathalie you're back... Wow! Nathalie, you look amazing – said the familiar voice of their favorite child.


	7. Dress

-Thank you, Adrien – answered Nathalie – Your father is so talented.

-Father, you did an amazing job with this design, it is stunning – congratulated the kid.

-I am glad you both like it – said Gabriel staring at the dress. While dancing a little strand of chiffon misplaced on the back. -Nat, would you mind? I have to fix the back.

Nathalie turned around and exposed her back to him, again. Gabriel placed another pin, this time pinching Nathalie’s skin, it wasn’t painful, yet Nathalie reacted to the feeling.

-Ouch, Gabriel – she claimed.

-I am so sorry – he apologized while softly patted her back.

“Okay, what is going on? When did father and Nathalie become so familiar with one another?” Adrien was trying to understand everything that was happening around him. “Well, maybe the night together… OH MY GOD!” Adrien had an epiphany, he immediately blushed.

-So, father, don’t you think Nat would rock this dress with her hair down? – he asked waiting to see his father’s response.

Gabriel took a step back and looked at her. -Yes, she would- he approached her and undid her perfect bun.

Nathalie’s hair fell freely down her shoulders and her back. Gabriel really loved the way she looked with her hair down.

-So beautiful – said Adrien.

-Yes, so beautiful – confirmed Gabriel.

“So, it is true” Adrien thought to himself.

-Okay, guys, I have homework, I will leave you two… alone – said the kid as he walked into the door.

As he left both adults observed him, then they turned their looks to each other.

-Umm, Sir? – asked Nathalie.

-Yes?

-Can I take the dress off? It’s cold – said Nathalie.

Gabriel realized she was right, his studio cooled out of a sudden.

-I am so sorry – he said as he was taking his own jacket off.

-No, no – she tried to stop him. -I don’t want you to get cold.

-It’s nothing – he finished taking his jacket off and put it on her shoulders.

Nathalie felt the warm jacket easing her coldness. Her boss’s scent lingered on the fabric. That smell drove her crazy.

-You can take off the dress – he said firmly.

Nathalie was having dinner with Adrien, talking about school, and fencing, and the storm but deep in her mind she thought about Gabriel. Why did he decide to switch from green to purple? Why did he dance with her? What was possibly going through his mind?

-Nathalie? Are you okay? – asked Adrien, analyzing Nathalie’s lost look.

-Yes, I am just tired – she lied.

-You should go rest – said the kid.

-I will, goodnight Adrien.

-Goodnight Nathalie.

As Nathalie walked in front of Gabriel’s room his door opened.

-Oh, Nathalie! – said Gabriel in surprise.

-Gabriel – she greeted.

-Where are you going?

-Bed, I feel really tired, it’s late. Did you finish the dress?

-Yes, thank you, I wouldn’t have managed it without you.

Nathalie laughed.

-You are so dramatic, Mr. Agreste.

-I beg you pardon? – answered Gabriel faking surprise.

-Well, if you wake up calling my name again, you know where to find me – she said.

Gabriel immediately knew she was teasing him.

-Oh, Miss Sancoeur, don’t play with fire.

-We’ll see about that, Sir – said Nathalie as she walked away but suddenly stopped and turned her head to him -Goodnight, Gabriel. – she finally walked away.

-Thank you, Nat, for everything. Goodnight.

Gabriel was confused, intrigued and surprised. This playful attitude was so not like his assistant at all, yet she knew her a little better since their late-night conversation.

He wanted to follow her, he wanted to lay her on bed and hold her. Yet, a strange mixture of feelings and thoughts hit him.


	8. With your feelings

“You almost kissed her Gabriel, you were this close to kissing her, what is happening to you?” thought Gabriel lying in his own bed.

The blank space next to him made him think of Nathalie. He pictured her lying there, breathing softly, whispering his name on her sleep. He remembered the night at the hotel, he woke up at the sound of her voice. He opened his eyes and heard it again.

-Gabe… Gabriel – muttered Nathalie.

-Yes? – he asked.

Silence, only her soft breathing.

-Gabriel – she repeated.

Gabriel realized she was fully asleep. His heart was so touched by that slow whisper. He could stay like this forever, listening to his own name come out of those rosy and perfect lips. He knew she was dreaming about him, or at least he was on her mind.

Gabriel opened his eyes as he came out of his flashback. But what was this? What was this feeling?

-Master? – a little voice said.

-Yes, Nooroo?

-I can feel you are troubled, Sir – answered the little Kwami.

-No… I just… I think I am losing my mind.

-For Nathalie? Yes, you are, Master.

-What? NO! – answered Gabriel. –I love Emilie.

-And you love Nathalie, it’s okay to love two people you know… especially since Emilie…

-Don’t you dare to say it.

-All I am saying, Master, is why don’t you let your feelings lead the way? Isn’t that what Hawkmoth and Mayura do at the end of the day?

-Nooroo?

-Yes, Master?

-Shut the hell up.

-Yes, Master.

As Nathalie lied in bed, she hid her face in the pillow.

“Did I just teased Gabriel Agreste? Did I just say all those words? Did I call out his name? Oh my God, this is so embarrassing.”

-How am I going to look him in the eye again? – asked Nathalie out loud.

-Well, I think it was SOOOOO ROMANTIIIIIIC – answered a little voice.

-Oh, Duusu… – Nathalie lamented. 

-Miss Nathalie listen to me … - started the Kwami. – What do you feel?

-You already know – she answered with her face still buried in the pillow.

-Okay, now what do you feel he feels?

Nathalie looked up at the kwami.

-I don’t think…

-I didn’t ask for your thoughts Miss Nathalie, answer the question with your feelings.

Nathalie sat on bed thinking.

-Well, I feel his affection. I feel his interest… - Nathalie closed her eyes. – I can feel him… shiver. - She opened her eyes in surprise staring at Duusu -But how?

-He’s not the only empathic around – sang Duusu.

-Okay, so you are telling me I can sense his feelings?

-Technically, yes, but you don’t have the training.

Nathalie felt excited all of a sudden.


	9. I am, now

Nathalie spent the next two days practicing her new discovered empathy.   
She practiced with the mansion's employees and with Adrien. But she was didn't dare of trying it with Gabriel.

She would not always recognize the deep feelings, but it was easy to recognize the superficial ones.

One afternoon Nathalie decided it was time to try, so she brought Gabriel his favorite coffee and some chocolate muffins, Gabriel's favorites, as he told her that night in the hotel.

She knocked softly at his studio door and entered, closing the door behind her.

-Good afternoon, Sir.

-Good afternoon, Nat- answered Gabriel while drawing on a notebook.

-I brought you coffee and some muffins I made myself.

Gabriel raised his head and stared at Nathalie offering him a mug and a chocolate muffin.

"Surprise" she thought.

-You did them for... for me? - he asked

-Well, I just wanted to give you a little surprise. I know you love chocolate muffins, and what a perfect way to accompany them than coffee?

"Surprise plus happiness".

-How did you...?

-You told me that night, remember?

"Happiness and .... wait... I don't recognize this emotion".

-Is everything okay, Sir? - asked Nathalie truly concerned about Gabriel's thoughts and feelings.

Gabriel was going through a river of emotions. He was happy, surprised, and touched. But mostly he felt something deep in his chest. It was the exact same feeling he felt with Nathalie asleep next to him. He needed her close.

Next thing Nathalie knew, Gabriel had stood up from his chair and, taking the mug and the plate from her and putting them on the table, he wrapped her in his strong arms.

-I am, now - he whispered in her ear.

Nathalie froze, but she started to feel a certain warmth, it was rare, not a physical one, that led her to put her arms around him too, and close her eyes.

They stayed like that what it seemed like an eternity. None of both felt like letting go.

-I can't believe you remember all the details of the hotel - Gabriel whispered into Nathalie's ear once more.

-How could I ever forget, Sir?

"There it is, that strange feeling, so... warm".


	10. You tell me

It was late when Nathalie left the studio. Gabriel walked to his room and lied on his bed biting a piece of the muffin, it was deliciously made out of dark chocolate, his favorite. Nathalie was by far the most amazing person in the whole universe. She would always spoil him. And he loved it.

-Master? - asked a little voice.

-Nooroo, it's so good to see you - smiled Gabriel - Do you want some? Nat made it, it's really good.

Nooroo took the little piece from Gabriel's fingers and bit it.

-Master, this is really amazing.

-I know right?

-Miss Nathalie is really amazing.

-Oh, Nooroo, she is - Gabriel let out a sigh and took a sip of coffee.

-Master, can I ask you something? -asked the little kwami a little embarrassed. This was the first time Gabriel was actually being... nice.

-Of course.

-Well, it's been weeks since you don't... well... akumatize anyone. So I was wondering, have you finally given up ok bringing back Mrs. Emilie?

Gabriel felt a sudden pain across his heart.

-I am not saying you should or you shouldn't, Master. All I want you to do is set up your feelings - continued the little kwami.

As much as Gabriel wanted to deny it, Nooroo was right, he did need to set his feelings in order. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

-I love Emilie so much, she means the world to me. Her voice, her laughter, her smile, are things I long for. Yet, Nathalie, lying in my arms, laughing at my silly stories, baking muffins for me, her beautiful blue eyes. I...

Gabriel's voice suddenly broke. He felt tears coming down his cheeks.

-I... I don... I could never replace Emilie.

-And you are not, Master. You lost Emilie, that's a closed chapter. Nathalie is a brand new one. She's not taking anyone's place. Mrs. Emilie will always have a special place in your heart, but so does Miss Nathalie. There is nothing wrong in opening your heart to her. She, that loves you so much.

Gabriel's eyes suddenly opened.

-She... what?

-Oh, Master, her feelings for you are no secret.

-I... well... I mean... love?

Nooroo just stared at him.

-Do I love her, Nooroo?

I don't know, Master. You tell me.

Gabriel was suddenly hit by it, he loved her, he loved this selfless woman, he loved every piece of her, he loved her eyes, her voice, her hair, the way she sleep-talked. He loved this woman so much. She was never going to take Emilie's place, and that was fine. She was Nathalie, his Nat. The one that loved purple and wanted to be a combat pilot. And he needed her... he needed her, right now.  


In the other side of the corridor, Nathalie had wakened up to a sudden rush of emotions on her chest. But it wasn't hers, it must have been...

She got out of bed and ran to Gabriel's door.

Before she could even knock the door opened.


	11. Screw the world

-¡NATHALIE! - yelled Gabriel. 

Before Nathalie could even answer he was back in her boss's arms. Is not that it bothered her, it was just suppressive. 

-Stay with me - whispered Gabriel before Nathalie could say a word. 

Nathalie's eyes widened in surprise.

-What? 

-Stay with me, like that night at the hotel, just you and me. Screw the world - he smiled at her. 

-Sir? Are you feeling okay? - she asked putting a hand on his forehead. -You don't seem to have a fever?

-I am fine Nat. I just want to be with you... please, stay with me - Gabriel stared into Nathalie's eyes. 

"Need, despair, love" thought Nathalie getting a feel on Gabriel's feelings. "Wait, what.. love?"

-Sir... 

-Oh, screw the Sir thing - he interrupted her words. -Please- He caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

Nathalie could almost feel her heart escaping through the skin of her chest. How on earth could she say no to this beautiful man begging her?

-Okay, Gabriel. I will. 

Gabriel quickly pulled her inside and closed the door behind them. 

Once inside the room, he finally let go of her. 

-Are you still taking the right side? - he asked.

-I... I can take whatever side you want-. Nathalie was honestly feeling surprised, she was not fully understanding what was going on. Yet, she didn't feel uncomfortable. 

-You take right- said Gabriel sitting on the left side of bed and patting the right side for her to sit. And she did. 

A little timidly she sat on the right side of Gabriel's king-size bed and slowly slid herself inside of his sheets. 

Gabriel opened his arms, welcoming Nathalie. She immediately got inside them, cuddling. 

Once both comfortable they laid there in silence. 

-Sir... Gabriel? Can I ask you something? - she asked. 

-Of course, Nat. - he answered. 

-Why did you change the dress's color? - she asked, it was a question that circled her mind. 

-What is your favorite color?

-Purple.

-There is your answer. 

Nathalie sat halfway, relying on her elbow staring at her boss. 

-You changed the dress's color for me?

-Inspired by you, yes - confessed Gabriel. 

Nathalie was pale in surprise. 

Gabriel let out a sigh. 

-Ah, Nathalie, you have been on my mind since that night, you completely absorbed me. The only person I had in mind while designing that dress was you. So I made it for you, inspired by you. The satin and chiffon, inspired by the softness of your skin. Based on your favorite color, designed to stand out your best attributes. 

Nathalie was speechless. She had died, and revived, and died again. Was this really happening?

-Is that why you made me put it on?

-Yes, and I was completely impressed when I saw you, you heard Adrien, you looked stunning. You don't need the dress to show it, though.

-Gabriel, how? Why? - started Nathalie. - Wait, but Emilie, she... -

-She is fine, she is gone, I will always love her. She will always be Adrien's mother. But you, you are my present, you are my future, my feelings for you are now clear as water.

Nathalie laid her head on the pillow again. Staring into Gabriel's grey-blue eyes. 

-Gabriel... I... 

-Yes?

-Are you sure of this?

-More than ever. 


	12. One last time

For a very long time, they laid in silence, again. Gabriel caressing Nathalie’s silky black hair.

Nathalie was unsure about what to say. Her dreams were becoming true, Gabriel was letting go of Emilie and was choosing her, he had feelings for her and wanted to be with her. But deep inside her mind, she doubted.

"Love, comfort, sleep".

-Gabriel?

-Mhm-hmm? – he asked with his eyes closed. He was really enjoying the moment.

-I can’t wait but wonder, we already had a plan, a master plan, to take over the Miraculous. We should keep going, at least this one last time. I feel, deep within me that we will achieve this.

Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at her beautiful turquoise eyes.

-Nat, I… I am tired. I…

-Just this one last time, I have a feeling a huge feeling we will succeed.

-Nathalie…

-Just one last time. I promise if we don’t succeed, we will stop, I promise.

Gabriel was, for the first time, unsure about wanting to strike again. He loved Nathalie, there was no reason to keep fighting, he wanted to move on. But maybe, Nathalie needed this, this last defeat, to actually realize the facts. And he would do anything for his sweet peacock.

-Okay, just ONE last time, Nat.

-Yes, just one. – she closed her eyes letting his sweet scent fill up her nose.

She loved Gabriel, she loved him with every last piece of her. And she would do anything, absolutely anything to make him happy. He had fought so hard for so long, that if she could fight another round, she would. For him.

Nathalie erased those thoughts after a while, just focusing on the man she had next to her. She slowly started to move her fingers around his chest and neck. Gabriel was already asleep, still, he let out a small moan.

-Nathalie – he whispered her name.

-Yes? – asked Nathalie.

Silence.

-I am going to make your dreams come true, I love you Gabriel Agreste – she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek softly.

The only thing Nathalie didn’t know is that she, in fact, was going to make Gabriel Agreste’s dreams come true, but also his worst nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I really love all your support. I will take my time to write the next chapter, is going to be long since this story is about to come to an end. So I want to make it EPIC!!!! I hope you like the last chapters and remember to read my other stories and I will soon be posting more. Okay? Leave your comments !! =)  
Love,   
Nina.


	13. The last fight

Ladybug had already destroyed Hawkmoth's akuma. But that was exactly what both villains were looking for, Mayura's sentimonster was now growing stronger. 

Ladybug was already too weak; it was just a matter of minutes before they finally achieved their goal. Without her, the cat would be an easy task. Yet, she was nowhere to be seen.

Mayura was leaning over the edge of the building, expectant, her left hand clenched around her closed fan. And then, suddenly, she saw an orange and green flashes jumping over her. Ladybug had gone to look for some friends. This was going to take longer, but it was foreseen.

She jumped to the building across the street when suddenly she was knocked down.

-Going somewhere? - asked Rena Rouge, with her foot stomped against her chest.

In a split of a second, Mayura had jumped over Rena Rouge, throwing her into a wall, completely destroying it. 

The enormous creature got stronger and stronger, ripping everything in its path. Nathalie was imprinting it all of her energy.

In the other side, Hawkmoth was about to overthrow Chat Noir, when a magical greenish shield appeared to protect him.

-Need a hand, bro?

-More than welcome, my friend – laughed the black cat.

-Hey, look... It seems like your girlfriend is in a bit of a hurry- teased Chat Noir, as Mayura ran dodging one of Rena Rouge's kicks.

Hawkmoth growled, with his cane, he hardly hit Carapace on his right leg.

He wasn't going to let anyone, absolutely anyone, lay a hand on HIS Mayura.

While using his shield as a catapult, he jumped and kicked Chat Noir on the right side of his ribs, causing the kid to fall off the building. He lost consciousness causing him to fall freely into the ground. 

Ladybug caught him with her yo-yo before he hit the pavement.

-Kitty? Are you okay? Wake up please! – cried Ladybug. -You will pay for this Hawkmoth! – she yelled, lying Chat on the floor, and jumping back to the roof.

Mayura quickly approached the unconscious boy. But just before she could finish taking off the ring from his finger, she felt a pain in her back, that made her yell. Rena Rouge was back. They fought for some minutes when Chat Noir finally woke up.

-Are you okay, Chat? – yelled Rena Rouge at her friend.

-Yeah... UFFF... that was a great kick – he said standing up. -Let's end her.

-NO! - yelled Rena Rouge – Go help Ladybug and Carapace, Hawkmoth is stronger – she said dodging another strike from Mayura. – I got this.

Chat jumped into the roof again. Nino was on the floor, he had detransformed. Hawkmoth had used that moment of weakness to strike him a good punch.

-No! – yelled Chat -My lady, I will take him somewhere safe, cover me.

-Mhm-hmm – nodded Ladybug striking her yo-yo again against Hawkmoth, he parried it with his cane. Throwing the superheroine against the next building's chimney. 

Mayura jumped by his side.

-They are both really tired, Hawkmoth, it's just a matter of time... Ugh...

-Mayura... Nat... are you okay? – Hawkmoth caught her in his arms as she vanished. 

She was suffering, that Sentimonster was sucking all of her already, and practically, inexistent strength.

-Nat... - he whispered.

-I am fine, we must keep going, we are so close – she jumped off his arms and into the building where Ladybug had landed. 

Chat Noir and Rena Rouge landed on the roof in front of Hawkmoth. 

-Are you getting tired, grandpa? - teased the black cat. 

-Why don't you come here and find it out?

-My pleasure. Join me, Rena? 

-More than ready, Chat Noir - smiled Rena. 

Both kids jumped over their enemy, yet he dodged them skillfully. 

-Where are you pretty bug? - asked Mayura walking towards the chimney where Ladybug had landed. -Are you going to go get any more friends?

-I am here, Mayura.

She turned around to look at Ladybug standing on top of a wall.

-Oh, great, you don't want any more friends getting hurt, do you?

-Why are you doing this? - asked Ladybug -Are you doing this for... him?- she said pointing at Hawkmoth. 

-My reasons are none of your business, come here and fight me - snapped Mayura.

-That's not how love works, you know?

Mayura growled and jumped over her. 

-You know nothing about love! - yelled Mayura, parrying Ladybug's yo-yo strike with her fan. 

Chat Noir hit the back of Hawkmoth's knee with his stick, knocking him down. He was able to disarm the villain from his cane and destroyed it with his Cataclysm. 

-NOOOO! - yelled Hawkmoth. 

-Oh, what's wrong? Can't walk without it, grandpa? - teased the black cat again. -Want to go help your girlfriend? RENA NOW!

Rena Rouge blew her flute, causing dozens of Ladybugs and Mayuras to fight all around him, in some illusions Mayura was getting hurt, in others it was Ladybug, in others Mayura fell from the building. 

Hawkmoth let out a silent scream, it took him a moment to look all around him. He was petrified trying to find his real Mayura, he felt his heart running in his chest, fear that any of these horrible sights could be real. 

It gave Chat Noir and Rena Rouge enough time to run after the sentimonster. 


	14. Why... doesn't he... love me?

It all came suddenly to Gabriel's mind. He was afraid, he was terrified of losing her. This had been a terrible idea; he should have never accepted this plan in the first place. He totally had screwed up. They weren't going to make it. He felt a cold tingle down his spine, he knew it. Like a dark hunch at the bottom of his heart, he knew today was the day. The day he was losing her; the last day he would look at her. His Nathalie. And he would fight for her, no matter the cost.

-If you could only understand love. If you could only feel this hunger to make that person happy. To give it all, even your life, to fulfill his dreams. But maybe one day you will - said Mayura looking at Ladybug from a few feet away.

Marinette understood, at that moment, that fighting was pointless. This woman standing in front of her was going to fight until her last breath. She would need to die to be stopped. Marinette was tired, she could hardly breathe. And in that precise moment, she put her yo-yo down.

-Mayura... listen... I won't fight you anymore - said Ladybug showing her hands in a sign of surrender – I can help you. Talk to me.

-The only way you can help me is by giving me your miraculous.

Ladybug took a step closer to Mayura still showing the palms of her hands. -Why do you want the miraculous?

-For love.

-His love for you?

Nathalie felt a blade through her heart. She knew this wasn't for her. This wasn't to make her happy. She was not going to get anything out of this, except, maybe, the recognition that he had succeeded because of HER. Maybe, and only maybe, he would feel something... ANYTHING... for her if she succeeded. Nathalie was so blinded by her own despair to, actually, see reality. Yet, a thing was certain to her: he didn't love... her. Mayura's magenta eyes closed.

-He doesn't love... you... right?

Mayura opened her eyes. Ladybug was walking closer with each word.

-No... - she whispered, closing her fan in her hand.

And then there it was, the sudden pain as if a limb was ripped from her, each time a sentimonster was destroyed.

Her knees hit the ground.

Chat Noir and Rena Rouge had found the amok.

-Ladybug... yo-yo... now! – yelled Chat Noir.

-Wait! – she yelled back. -Mayura, you don't have to do this, you deserve to be loved, you deserve all the love in the world. He's not worth it.

-Is she giving up? – asked Rena Rouge to Chat Noir.

-I... think so.

-Chat, I am going to detransform, I need to leave- hurried Rena Rouge.

-Go... protect Nino.

Alya did it. She ran to an alley and detransformed. She ran to the place Chat Noir had placed the unconscious Nino.

-M'lady? – asked the black cat not losing sight on the blue feather.

-Mayura... please... look at me. You are beautiful and I know you are an amazing person. All that love you have could be used for so much good in the world. For someone that will actually value it.

Ladybug was just one step away from her. Mayura sitting on the floor, shaking, clearly in pain, looking down into her thighs, seeming like if she was about to cry. She slowly raised a hand and almost soundless, she snapped her fingers.

Chat Noir saw how the blue color disappeared leaving a perfectly white feather flying in the wind.

-That's it, Mayura – Ladybug kneeled in front of her.

-Why... doesn't he... love me? – Mayura asked with tears rolling down her blue cheeks.

-Because he is a complete idiot, you are an amazing woman – said Marinette letting out a small laugh.

Mayura sobbed and let out a small laugh.

-I wish you were right, Ladybug. I am so sorry. Truly sorry.

Hawkmoth was silent, completely shocked, standing a building away, he was seeing all this: Ladybug, Mayura, the amok. He had heard her words; he was dazed by Nathalie's love confession for him. He felt he needed to hold this woman in his arms and kiss her, returning her love. She needed to know how he felt, she needed to know that Emilie wasn't habiting his heart anymore. He couldn't do this; he couldn't handle her like this: destroyed. He could feel her, so broken, so thin and small, like if a small blast of air would fly her away. There was no way Ladybug was going to let him near her. And Nathalie wouldn't probably want to talk to him.

He knew what he had to do.

-Nooroo, dark... what? – he opened his eyes in surprise.

Mayura had collapsed into Ladybug's arms.

-No... no, no, no... NO!!! MAYURA!!! – Ladybug's eyes filled up with tears as she held Mayura's inert body.

Chat Noir jumped into the roof and slowly walked towards Ladybug, she was crying and shouting and cursing.

Gabriel was dead. He couldn't feel anything, his life had ended. The remaining rests of his broken heart had fled along with her. He didn't care if those kids killed him right up at that moment. He needed to hold her, one last time. 


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel walked slowly towards her; his eyes fixed on her body, waiting for any sign of life. Yet there wasn't.

Chat Noir heard him and turned around.

-DAMN YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HER! – he yelled at the purple-suited man.

Gabriel couldn't listen to him, he could only think about her. Nat, his Nat laughing in that hotel chair, the way his name sounded in his lips. The way she sang Ed Sheeran's songs. The way her shoulders shivered when she was getting sleepy or cold. Her smile, her hair, her scent. Her arms around him. 

He needed to touch her, to hold her, to... kiss her, for the first and last time.

Gabriel had pushed Chat Noir aside when he tried to stop him from getting closer to both girls.

-Ma... Mayura... my love? – he whispered extending a hand to her cheek. But he didn't see Ladybug's yo-yo hit him in the chest, making him fly and hit a wall a few meters away from them.

-How dare you, monster, call her that? How dare you even... - Ladybug could barely speak or breathe, she was fully covered in tears. Mayura still lying dead in her arms.

Hawkmoth hit the wall of a chimney and fell. He slowly opened his eyes, he was so absorbed by his thoughts and feelings he didn't feel pain at all, yet, he didn't feel like standing up. He couldn't take it. She was dead. He closed her eyes and a tear fell down his cheek. 

But just at that moment, the moment his eyes were almost closed, he saw a red dazzling light.

When he realized what happened, a small young girl with pink pants and a white blouse was sitting on the floor with her arms empty, completely muddled.

-MA... MARINETTE? – yelled Chat Noir his eyes fixed on her.

-I... I – the girl stuttered, staring at her empty arms. 

Gabriel was shocked, he was still sitting on the floor staring at this girl. Yet, he didn't care about Ladybug's secret identity, he cared Mayura was missing.

Just a split of a second after this whole commotion started, the small girl flew across the sky and hit the floor in the opposite direction Hawkmoth had. Without the suit she was vulnerable, so when she hit the floor, she was automatically paralyzed by pain. Soft groans could be heard from her. 

-MARINETTE!!! – yelled Chat Noir, jumping to her side.

A soft, yet firm laughter came from the place Ladybug had kneeled with a dead Mayura in her arms. There she was, Mayura, standing perfect with her fan in her left hand. Holding both earrings in her right hand.

-Children... - she laughed -so easy to trick - She jumped, and flipping, landed in front of Hawkmoth.

-Here... my love – she smiled extending her hand and depositing the earrings on his gloved hand.

-Nat... - he softly whispered.

-Shhh... You can thank me later; we still have one miraculous to go- she side-smiled and jumped back into the air.

Gabriel didn't understand. Nathalie had tricked Ladybug to get close to her. She had tricked them all. She had faked her death in order to steal the earrings. It was perfect, the best plan anyone had thought. He smiled and just by knowing Nathalie was fine he felt his energy renewed. He felt invincible. He didn't care about the miraculous anymore. He wasn't even sure what he'd do once he got the ring too.

And honestly, he didn't care. The happiness of her standing, breathing, moving was bliss to him. 

Mayura, on the other hand, was using all remaining energy to project this aura of health and strength, but deep within her, she was losing it, losing the battle. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer, she needed to make the most of it before... it happened, for real, this time. And with Ladybug down, it wasn't going to be long before they took the ring. She just needed to hold on.

Adrien Agreste's anger grew exponentially as he saw blood coming out of Marinette's nose. She was still awake but was barely able to move and he knew she was probably severely hurt. Chat Noir lost his unwavering temper. His wrath exploded. 

Both Hawkmoth and Mayura jumped over Chat Noir, that with the use of his stick parried all the strikes of the villains. He was blinded by anger but he could still see it, as clear as water: the little pause Mayura did after every strike or every kick. He only needed to find the right moment. Chat tried to take the fight as far from Marinette as he could. He knew she was too weak; he certainly didn't want her to get more hurt.

The three of them fought in synchrony. Chat Noir dodging strikes, only waiting for the perfect moment. And there it was... he didn't even stop to think about the consequences. In a split of a second, he jumped, flipped and kicked Hawkmoth's stomach making him land next to Marinette; at the same time, using his stick to hit Mayura hard on her chest.

Mayura felt her last breath escaping her body. She couldn't move, she was starting to lose consciousness. Yet, she realized she was hanging on the edge of the building, the only thing keeping her from falling into her certain death, was Chat Noir's hand. He was holding her from the peacock brooch, still attached to her dress.

-One move and she falls – yelled Chat Noir.

Gabriel stopped and raised his hands in surrender.

Marinette, still lying on the floor, coughed a little bit of blood. 

-One move and I take off this brooch, one move and she dies. I swear - Chat Noir's voice had deepened in anger. He was snorting.

-Chat! N... No... you are not like this... - Marinette said in a very low, yet audible voice. – You're not... a killer.

Chat Noir's eyes rolled to Marinette's, she softly smiled at him.

-The earrings – he warned again.

Hawkmoth was so bewildered he couldn't move.

-Fine... - Chat Noir dropped Mayura, instantly grabbing her brooch again -That was close... are you giving me the earrings now?

Gabriel suddenly realized; this was exactly the scenery for his recurring dream. Mayura, Nathalie, falling from a building, him not being able to catch her on time. Her big magenta eyes staring at him, her hand trying to reach his and then... she... hitting the ground. 

-STOP!!! – yelled Hawkmoth. -HERE!!! – he extended his hand with the earrings on it.

-N... No... Don't... mind me – said Mayura – Let... me go.

-NEVER! – he yelled at her –I am NEVER letting you go.

-Awww, so he does love you, pretty bird- Chat Noir mocked Mayura. -Give the earrings to Marinette. NOW!

Nathalie was practically unconscious now.

Gabriel did exactly what the cat said. He placed the earrings in her hand.

-I am so sorry, Ladybug– he whispered to her.

Marinette didn't say anything. She only closed her hand around the earrings.

-Awesome doing business with you – said Chat Noir tossing Nathalie into the air like a doll.

Hawkmoth jumped off the building, indeed, her big magenta eyes staring at him, her hand trying to reach him. Yet, he was able to catch her just in time, before she hit the floor. He slowly landed on the street with Mayura's body in his arms.

He didn't even hesitate. He jumped back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you love it.  
Love,   
Nina G.


	16. I don't know

Gabriel Agreste entered his house with Nathalie, still transformed in Mayura, in his arms. He quickly took Nathalie to the safest place in his entire house, his bedroom. He knew no one, not even Adrien, would dare to bother his sacred space. 

He locked the door behind him. And slowly placed Nathalie in his bed. Her vitals were so low, almost inexistent. He was afraid of taking the miraculous off her, he thought maybe the strength of it was keeping her alive. He was so scared of taking it off and also taking away her life. So he sat next to her, holding her hand in between his. Nooroo flying around. 

-Master? - he asked in a little voice. 

-Yes, Nooroo? - his eyes still fixed on her beautiful face. 

-Take it off, Master. It is hurting her. Please - begged the little creature. 

-But what if she...? - he didn't even want to say such a word. 

-She won't. 

Gabriel softly and slowly started removing the brooch from her chest. Forcing Nathalie to detransform back into her usual self. Duusu flew around Gabriel, yet this time, in silence. 

-Is she going to be alright? - She asked in a quiet voice, strange for her. 

-I don't know - answered Gabriel with a hard pain in his chest. 

He didn't realize how long he sat there contemplating her. He made sure every now and then that she was breathing. 

This couldn't be happening. He was an idiot, he had been an idiot, he could have prevented all this. If only he had seen her love for him. If he had stopped her, if only he had kissed her the moment she said she wanted to do this one more time. He was an idiot. And now the life of his beloved Nat hung by a thread. He wasn't going to allow himself another coffin. He wasn't going to accept a life where he wouldn't see her eat a chicken sandwich and drink her usual morning coffee. 

He gently took off Nathalie's heels. He slowly covered her with a blanket and lay next to her, taking her into his arms. He closed his eyes. And for the first time in years... he prayed. 


	17. I need you

She was blinded by the penetrating light that flooded the room. She didn't know how long she'd slept, she couldn't move her body but it wasn't because of fatigue, well maybe a little, but there was actually another reason; some strong arms around her. 

She realized that her head rested on someone's firm chest and that the heat of her body came from this person. She slowly looked up to find the handsome face of her boss fully asleep, just as she remembered him, so peaceful, so young; if this was heaven then she thanked God she'd died. 

It took her a while to actually understand she was alive. That she was lying in Gabriel Agreste's bed. That she lay in his arms. That it hadn't been a dream. That he had actually given up on Ladybug's earrings to save her. And she smiled. 

She admitted to herself that her whole body was in pain. Yet, she was able to pull up her hand and take it to Gabriel's cheek. She slowly and gently caressed his skin. He must have been really tired, for he didn't feel her touch. 

Nathalie spent a while like that, staring into his face, caressing his cheek and hair, when he slowly opened his eyes. Blinded because of the light, he only saw Nathalie's outline. She was without a doubt an angel. Slowly he realized she wasn't one, it was just her, in the flesh. And his heart restarted filled with joy. 

-Nathalie? - he sat at once staring into the beautiful woman laying next to him. 

-Gabriel- she whispered back. 

-You... Oh my God... -he pulled her into his arms. -You are awake, you are fine, you are here, I was... Oh God.

-I... I... - she started but Gabriel couldn't let her finish. 

-You have no idea how terrified I was for losing you. I couldn't live without you, my love. I need you by my side. I... I love you so much... do you understand that Nathalie? I love you! I love you Nathalie Sancoeur!

Maybe this time Nathalie would understand. 

-I don't want anything else - he continued - I only want you. I don't want the miraculous, I want this. You, by my side calling my name at night. Brewing coffee in the morning. Holding my hand and... this...

Slowly and very carefully he leaned over her, stroked her cheek with his thumb as he watched the warm glow of her turquoise eyes. And with a soft, small movement he closed the distance between them. He kissed her lips as if she was the most fragile object in the universe. It was a small kiss and he quickly pulled away. Fire in his eyes.

But that wasn't enough for her, she quickly pulled him back to her. She placed her hands behind his neck, she so longed for this. This kiss was way more passionate, it imprinted all of her love and desire. And slowly he succumbed to her kiss. The pain in her body wasn't stopping her. Soon they were both intertwined kissing. Her fingernails gently scratching the skin of his arms. 

Her mind and heart speeding up, how she wanted this man. How she wanted him, since that night in the hotel. 

And for as much as Gabriel wanted this, he stopped. He knew Nathalie needed to rest. 

-Nat... - he whispered in her lips. 

She stopped kissing him and stared at him, fearing he had repented. 

-My love... I do want you... so much. But you need to rest - he smiled at her. 

-I don't need to rest... I need you.

-And here you have me... forever. But I need you to heal, I will be here next to you every minute and every second. Please, do it for me - He kissed her softly - yes? 

Nathalie didn't want to stop, yet, her common sense indicated Gabriel was right. So she nodded. And kissing him one last time, she snuggled back on his chest. Falling asleep almost immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end guys... I totally know how this will end. I still have to work on some editing.   
Love, Nina


	18. Holding me

-Nathalie!!! Wake up!!!

Nathalie sat at once, heavy breathing and sweating. She turned around to look at her boss, staring at her in anxiety. She immediately threw her arms around him and he pulled her close.

-What is it? You were calling me in your sleep again – he whispered softly.

She started crying, she couldn’t control herself. She couldn’t even speak, so Gabriel dedicated this moment to softly stroke her hair, he knew it was best if she just let it all out.

-I… I… had a nightmare – Nathalie sobbed after a while

-What nightmare?

Nathalie hid her face in his chest.

-Come on Nat you can tell me.

-There was a snowstorm, and we were in a hotel.

-That was not a dream.

-What? – she was seriously confused -No, I know. I woke up and I couldn’t find you, so I ran through the halls, and it all seemed… abandoned. I was alone, snow and wind filled the corridors. And you… you were gone. I was alone, you’d left me.

Gabriel smiled and kissed her forehead.

-Well... – he pulled her back into the mattress making her head rest on his chest. -Do you remember that night?

-Every bit of it.

-Alright, I want you to remember the moment you woke up.

Nathalie did, she remembered opening her eyes and realizing she had Gabriel Agreste’s arm on top of her, watching him sleep, how bad she wanted to kiss his lips; that thought made her smile. She raised her head to look at him.

-You were holding me.

-And what am I doing right now?

-Holding me.

He smiled at her and she did what she didn’t dare to do that night, she kissed him. He immediately reciprocated the kiss.

-See? I am not going anywhere – he whispered parting a bit from her lips -Never.

Nathalie smiled and pulled him back to her lips.

-Nathalie?

-Yes, love? – she raised her eyes from her computer.

-I have been thinking… - he paused.

-Well that’s a good thing, right?

-Haha, very funny – he rolled his eyes and smiled -No, seriously. I have been thinking maybe it’s time to tell Adrien.

Nathalie was surprised by his sudden words.

-If you feel like it.

-I know he secretly wants us to…

-Ha… - laughed Nathalie – secretly?

-Well no, you are right, not so secretly – he laughed with her -And I… Well I… -Gabriel let out a heavy sigh - I need to let her rest.

Nathalie muted. Emilie. He was talking about Emilie. She felt a sudden ache in her chest. She stood up and walked all the way to him, taking his hands in hers.

-You know I support your every decision.

-I know and that’s why I need your help. Besides… I think it’s time I let them go back.

-Do you mean…?

-Yes. 


	19. Love them and care for them

_See you at Eiffel Tower 9:00 p.m. _

_Love, Chat._  
  


Marinette let out a deep sigh and slowly closed her eyes.

-Marinette?

-Hi, Tikki – she opened her eyes and grabbed the post-it stuck to the rail of her terrace.

-I don't know what to say.

-Me neither, Tikki – she said folding the post-it and breaking it into several pieces -I guess I'll just have to say goodbye to you. You know the rules, I can't... be Ladybug... anymore – tears started to run down her cheeks.

-But... this wasn't your fault.

-It was... I so naively trusted her.

-Marinette...

-NO! I won't give up on you, Tikki – Marinette took the kwami in her hands and pulled her to her chest – But Hawkmoth... he knows who I am...

-We'll find the way, you'll see – said the kwami clinging to her blouse.

-Plagg?

-Yes, kid? – said the kwami after inserting a huge piece of camembert on his mouth.

-What will happen to Ladybug now?

-You mean Marinette?

-Yes, Ladybug... Marinette.

It was very difficult for Adrien to accept the fact that both girls were the same. Just a few days ago he'd been on a roof watching his miraculous dream-girl turn into his everyday school friend, Marinette. He saw her on the floor bleeding, that girl, the girl he loved the most in the world. The one he'd spent entire nights crying over, the same girl that sat behind him in school and yawned all class coincidentally after every akuma night.

The moment he saw her like that, on the floor, so vulnerable, fooled; he'd lost it. He would have never, in a million years, had threatened a life, if it wasn't for his Lady.

He was currently sitting on his computer chair, spinning with his eyes closed. Trying to find the words he wanted to tell Lad...Marinette.

-That was really a something.

-What was? – said Adrien continuing with his spinning.

-What you did to Mayura.

-Can you please stop talking about it. I told you, I can't remember. I... I just... reacted.

-Sure thing.

Marinette climbed to her terrace at 8:50 p.m.

-Ready, Tikki?

-Are you?

-TIKKI, SPOTS ON!!!

Once as Ladybug, she yoyoed all the way to the Eiffel tower. She could see from afar that Chat Noir was already there.

-Goodnight, Chat Noir – she said staring into the floor, she didn't have the gut to look him in the eye.

-M'lady, you're here – he quickly approached her – How are you? Are you feeling better?

That same battle day he'd carried her unconscious to her room. He wiped the blood out of her face and took care of her.

-I am fine, Chat.

-M'lady, listen I... I am sorry.

-I beg your pardon? – she raised her eyes to him.

-I said I am sorry.

-No, I heard you. But... I should be the one apologizing.

-What for?

-Trusting a villain, exposing us, exposing me... For being... ME. You must be so disappo...

-ARE YOU KIDDING ME? – he abruptly interrupted her. She looked at him in surprise. -You are the most amazing, kind, beautiful, smart, best friend in the entire world. And Ladybug.

-Not anymore – she took a step back – you know the rules, I must give up my miraculous.

-NO! – he yelled. -No, you can't.

-Chat I...

-No... I will give up mine.

-WHAT?

-I don't deserve being Chat Noir, did you see what I did? – he snapped.

She wasn't following him, so she didn't say anything.

-I almost kill a person, Marinette – he continued- Villain or not, I almost take a life.

-Chat...

-I just... couldn't let them hurt you anymore. I didn't even care about the miraculous. I needed you to be safe and lost control.

-We all make mistakes, Chat Noir. And I know that you and whoever the new Ladybug...

-NO! you are MY lady. You deserve this, I will back off and return the ring to Master Fu. I promise to always keep your secret... I love you...

-Me? – Ladybug let out a small sarcastic laugh - Marinette?

-Yes... you! Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

-Wait, I know you... right?

It was Chat Noir that laughed this time.

-Of course – he said -I am...

-LADYBUG!!! CHAT NOIR!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!

Both superheroes looked down at the ground. Kneeling, bleeding and barely able to breathe, there was a man. They both rushed down.

-Are you alright? – Ladybug kneeled next to him.

-What happened? – asked Chat Noir.

-I... I was... supposed to... give you this- He extended a black box to them -There were two. But I got robbed and I lost one. I... I am so sorry.

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged looks and slowly opened the box. They both gasped.

_The Peacock Miraculous. _

-How did you get this? – Ladybug asked the man.

-I am just a messenger, someone gave me some money to give this to you guys – answered the man, that was now a little more relaxed – along with this – he extended them a letter.

He was pressing a piece of cloth Ladybug had given him against the wound in his head.

Chat Noir took the letter and read it out loud.

_Ladybug & Chat Noir:_

_Take our miraculous. I hereby give up on them and with a hand on my heart, I apologize. I knew this all along, but it wasn't until that night when I saw the life of the woman I truly love slip from her, that I realized the truth. _

_I was fighting for a cause, a private one, a noble one. I wanted both of your miraculous to fulfill my wish, but it was only at that moment when I realized none of this is worth it. I must accept destiny. _

_Please take these where they belong, love them and care for them. _

_Hawkmoth_

Both superheroes froze at the signature. Yet, Marinette smiled at the thought that he, indeed, loved Mayura. She saw the despair of an unrequited love in her eyes and knowing that he corresponded her love gave her a spark of joy and hope.

-Where is the butterfly brooch?

-The what? – the man asked - I didn't know what these were. I just took the money for delivering. I didn't even see the people that gave them to me. I was attacked a few blocks away; someone ran up to me and beat me with a bat. Or at least I think it was a bat.

-This must be another of Hawkmoth's plans – groaned Chat Noir.

-No... - whispered Ladybug. -How was this man?

-It was no man. She sounded young.

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged looks one more time. 


	20. I have no idea

Adrien was quietly sitting on the sofa staring at the two adults in front of him. 

-Adrien? - asked Gabriel -Say something. 

But the fact is he couldn't, he wasn't upset about his father dating his assistant, in fact, he was thrilled, but he didn't know how to express it. 

-Maybe you just need some time to process this. Maybe it's better if I leave - said Nathalie standing up. 

-No! - said Adrien, at last. -No, stay. It's just I am... I am so happy. 

Both adults exchanged confused looks. 

-We are finally becoming a family again, and we can go out on picnics and travel to the beach... and... - his eyes were filling with tears - I can finally call someone mom, again. 

-Oh, Adrian - Nathalie threw her arms around him - you know you don't have to. 

-My mom will always be my mom, but you... you are my new mother. In fact, you have been for a very long time now. I am so happy that my father finally decided to move on, and with who better than you, that has always looked after us and that loves us. 

-With all of my heart, my dear boy.

-Can we have dinner together today? - asked Adrien letting go of Nathalie's arms. 

-Of course - answered Gabriel. 

-I need to go do homework guys - said Adrien starting to walk away. - I love you.

-And we love you too, Adrien - said Nathalie. 

Adrien smiled and left the living room. 

Nathalie let out a sigh and sat on the sofa. 

-That went well - she said. 

-More than well, I'd say - answered Gabriel sitting next to her, pulling Nathalie into his arms and dedicating his lips to savor her neck. 

She closed her eyes enjoying his lips and his hands on her body, but suddenly realized where they were.

-Really, Mr. Agreste, you planning on making love to your assistant in the living room? What about Adrien? - she asked. 

-You are right Miss Sancoeur, how inappropriate of us - he answered carrying her in his arms to his bedroom, making her laugh. 

In fact, Adrien wouldn't have ever known, for the moment he reached his room he transformed and jumped out of the window. He'd agreed to meet Ladybug 5:00 p.m. in their usual spot: Eiffel tower. 

-Good evening, kitty. 

-Good evening, my love. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. 

-You'll never change. 

Chat Noir laughed. But Ladybug's face was completely unexpressive. 

-Listen, Chat. I spoke to Master Fu. 

Chat silenced immediately. 

-And what did he say?

-He said it was just a matter of time before one of us revealed our identities, that we were meant to do so. 

-That is a good thing right?

-Yes and no. Yes for none of us will have to give up on our miraculous, and no for you can't reveal your identity to me yet. 

-Why? It is my choice...

-The butterfly miraculous - she interrupted - we must find it, and until we do we're not safe.

-I see - said Chat Noir staring into the city - But... where is it?

-I have no idea - said Ladybug sitting on the edge of the tower, staring at the city just like Chat. 


	21. Is it okay if I call you mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, thank you so much for your support and patience. Honestly, last month was insane. Had been sick, no inspiration and was waiting for season 3 to finish. Now I am back with full energy. I can't believe this story has reached 7.7k reads on Wattpad. IT'S INSANE!!!!
> 
> So anyway any news about my stories or anything I will be posting it on my youtube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfPp-gNWMRnrvMnEwsxTgaQ .
> 
> Thanks a MILLION to each and every one of you, especially to all friends who take time to text, dm, WhatsApp or comment to me. Thanks.
> 
> Love, Nina. 
> 
> P.S. Enjoy ;)

The day had been exhaustive. Gabriel could barely spend time with Nathalie due to two meetings that ended up longer than expected. But today was the day, the first day they would have dinner together, as a family. 

-Adrien? - Nathalie knocked on Adrien's bedroom door.

-Come in.

-Adrien, dinner is ready - she smiled at him. 

She was really beautiful when she smiled. Gabriel and Adrien agreed on that. 

-I will be there in a minute - he answered, and she closed the door. 

She then walked towards Gabriel's study. 

-Gabriel?

-Oh, Nathalie - he walked up to her and softly kissed the top of her head. 

-What are you doing? - she asked. 

-It's a surprise, my beautiful lady. From now on, and until I finish, my computer is out of boundaries. 

-You know I like breaking boundaries, Sir- she bit his lower lip. 

-You know that drives me crazy - moaned Gabriel. 

Nathalie giggled. 

-Come have dinner - she said before turning around. 

-I want this as my dinner - said Gabriel spanking Nathalie's ass. 

-Uhhh... well maybe you can have it later - she blew a kiss to him. 

Dinner was over. Nathalie came back from the kitchen with 3 plates of apple strudel. 

-Here, and here - she said extending one plate to Gabriel and another one for Adrien - Added another ball of ice-cream for you - she winked her eye at Adrien. 

-Sweet, thanks mom - he smiled - is it okay if I call you mom?

-You can call me however you want, my child. 

When they were all over Adrien excused himself to sleep. 

-Goodnight, guys. 

-Love you - said Nathalie. 

-Goodnight, son - answered Gabriel. 

They waited until Adrien was out of sight. 

-I am tired - said Gabriel. 

-Just let me take this to the kitchen and I'll be back, my love. 

It only took a minute and Nathalie was back. 

-Ready? - she asked. 

-Ready.

Nathalie was already lying in bed, checking on tomorrow's schedule. 

-Tonight's dinner was just... amazing - she told him while he took off his shirt. 

-I know. Hey, by the way, are you okay with Adrien calling you... well you know?

-Mom? - she asked - I am perfectly fine with that, we are a family. Now hurry up, come here. 

Gabriel walked shirtless towards her. 

-Umm, aren't you going to put on a shirt, or pajamas or anything?

-Why? - he said climbing onto her - Does this make you uncomfortable?

He started kissing her jawline, his left hand set on one of her breasts. 

-I thought... you... were... tired - Nathalie was able to mutter. 

-I am never tired when it comes to making love to you - he said ripping her pajamas off. 

-I love that - she smiled, before taking his mouth in hers. 


	22. Chapter 22

-Finally.

-If you wanted it to be faster you could have done it yourself- said the girl extending the small box to the boy. 

-Where is the other one? - He asked opening the box and admiring the butterfly pin. 

Silence. 

-WHERE IS THE OTHER ONE?! - He yelled at her.

-I lost it. 

-You what? - asked the boy in a small voice. 

-I lost it during the fight - said the girl staring at the floor. 

Silence

-I am sorry. 

-I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you with such thing. NOW FIX IT! - said the boy walking away. 

-Tikki, spots off.

-Are you sure? - asked Chat Noir staring at Marinette now detransformed.

-We will never know unless we try - answered Marinette placing the peacock brooch on her shirt.

-TIKKI? - yelled the small kwami that emerged from it.

-DUUSU! - answered the red kwami hugging her alike. 

-How I missed you my friend. Let me introduce you, Marinette my Ladybug, and Chat Noir. 

The little blue kwami turned around to face the kids. 

-Hello… - she said in a small voice staring into the floor. 

-Hello Duusu, I am...

-I know - she interrupted.

-Are you okay?

-I… I am just embarrassed; we have harmed you two so much. 

-Oh no! It’s okay, it wasn’t you - answered Marinette. 

-Really? You’re not angry at me?

-Of course not!

-YUHUUUUUUU!!! - said Duusu swirling in the air. 

-Okay, she is annoying - finally spoke the boy. 

-CHAT!

-What? Listen, little one, the butterfly brooch was stolen… again…

-NOOROO!!! - yelled the blue kwami

-And we need to get it back - continued the kid. -Do you happen to know if this is another of Hawkmoth’s crazy ideas?

Bubbles started to come out of her mouth as she spoke Hawkmoth’s true name. 

-...NO WAY! - She yelled -He loves Miss (bubbles) so much. They said goodbye to Nooroo and I, they are good people now. We love them both so much. 

-Miss who? - asked the boy. 

-Okay let’s focus - said Marinette. -Are you 100% positive this is not Hawkmoth’s plan?

-TOTALLY!

-Okay, then we have to think Chat, who else would want the miraculous.

-I think we will have to wait until… he or she akumatizes anyone - said Duusu. 

Silence.

-For as much as I’d want to disagree, I think she’s right - said Chat Noir. 

-No, we can’t let that happen again - answered the girl

-Marinette, they are right, we are blinded at this point - said Tikki. 

She groaned and finally nodded. 

-Maybe… maybe if I talk to Mr. (bubbles) and Miss (bubbles) they might know something. 

-NO WAY! - yelled Chat Noir. 

-Chat, we need to trust her - said Marinette -I know it’s risky but it could work. Do you trust me?

The boy examined her for a couple of seconds before answering. 

-I do. I don’t trust her.

-I need you to. For Nooroo- said Marinette.

-This is blackmail - he said laughing a bit - But if you insist, my Lady. I will. 

-Thank you - answered the girl. -Now Duusu, I will keep the brooch with me, okay?

-Yes, I will be back as soon as possible. 

-Alright, hurry up.

  
  



End file.
